Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki is the protagonist of the Bleach series. Background Ichigo was born on July 15th as the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, 15 years before he became a Shinigami. His sisters Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki were born a few years later. When he was four, Ichigo joined a karate dojo, where he met and befriended Tatsuki Arisawa. Though Tatsuki beat Ichigo in every match they had, she would help Ichigo if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset. Ichigo was able to see spirits for as long as he could remember. This resulted in him appearing to other people to be looking at deserted places and talking to himself. This caused people to say he could see ghosts, though when Tatsuki asked him about this, he denied being able to see them. On June 17th, when Ichigo was nine years old, he and his mother were walking home alongside one of Karakura Town's rivers, which was swollen from heavy rain. Seeing a girl near the river, Ichigo thought she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell the difference between ghosts and living people, Ichigo ran towards her to stop her, unaware the girl was the lure of the Hollow Grand Fisher. Masaki tried to stop him, but he did not listen. After failing to grab hold of the girl, Ichigo lost consciousness for a time. When he awoke, Masaki was lying on top of him, covered in blood. When he was 15, Ichigo's life changed when he met Rukia Kuchiki, a Shinigami who taught him about the afterlife and spirits, such as Hollows, and eventually had to give him her Shinigami powers. This event led him to a life of adventure and hardship, where he fought all sorts of foes along with his friends while learning truths about his life. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Yasutora Sado, who put a large crater in Soul Society.) | Large City Level (Fought evenly against Captain-level Shinigami, such as Byakuya Kuchiki or Kenpachi Zaraki) | Large City Level with Shikai and Bankai (Stronger than before), Large Island Level as a Visored and full Hollow (Fought and defeated Ulquiorra Cifer, who can cause large amouts of destruction in Las Noches) | Large Island Level with Shikai and Bankai (Can fight foes stronger than the Espada, such as Gin Ichimaru or an incomplete Sosuke Aizen), possibly Multi-Continent Level with Mugetsu (Greatly harmed Aizen after fully merging with the Hogyoku, which made him stronger than any Shinigami or Hollow, including Kenpachi) | Large Island Level (Was able to defeat Kugo Ginjo, who had stolen his former powers, which were stated to be equal or stronger than before.) | Multi-Continent Level with True Shikai (Superior to all Captain-level Shinigami at that point, including a released Kenpachi Zaraki), at least Planet Level with True Bankai and Hollow-Merged (Was able to overpower and disintegrate Yhwach with the Soul King absorbed, which allowed him to maintain Soul Society, the Living World, and Hueco Mundo's existences simultaneously.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than Orihime Inoue, who can intercept explosions.) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Captain-level Shinigami, such as Byakuya Kuchiki, making him comparable to Shunsui Kyoraku) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before), possibly higher with Mugetsu. | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Ginjo) | Relativistic (Can easily deflect multiple Heilig Pfeil, can keep up with Liltotto and Yhwach.) Durability: Multi-City Block (Superior to Yasutora Sado) | Large City Level (Survived attacks from Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki, who are comparable to Toshiro Hitsugaya) | Large City Level with Shikai and Bankai (Can take hits from foes comparable to him, such as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez), Large Island Level as a Visored and full Hollow (Can survive attacks from Ulquiorra's released states) | Large Island Level with Shikai and Bankai (Can survive attacks from Gin and Aizen, who are superior to the Espada), likely Multi-Continent Level with Mugetsu (Endured attacks from a fully-merged Sosuke Aizen) | Large Island Level (Endured attacks from Shukuro Tsukishima, who can fight evenly against Byakuya Kuchiki) | Multi-Continent Level with True Shikai (Endured attacks from Askin Nakk Le Vaar, should be superior to all Captain-level Shinigami), at least Planet Level with True Bankai (Can survive attacks from Yhwach with the Soul King absorbed.) Hax: Invisibility and Spiritual Perception (Part of his Shinigami biology), Soul Manipulation and minor resistance to it (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Regeneration (Hollow Form only) Intelligence: Above Average (One of the most skilled Shinigami. Has been able to defeat geniuses like Sosuke Aizen. Received training from Kisuke Urahara.) Stamina: Very High (Has an incredibly high level of tenacity that has allowed him to continue fighting many consecutive battles after receiving grave wounds.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment |-|Thousand-Year Blood War Arc (Current)= Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Ichigo's Shinigami form appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. All Shinigami have the ability to levitate or fly. *'Shunpo:' Ichigo is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. With it, he's capable of leaping several miles in a single step. *'Blut Vene:' A Quincy power that allows Ichigo to harden his veins in response to oncoming attacks. He lost this ability when Yhwach stole his Quincy powers. *'Hollow Powers:' Due to his inner Hollow powers, Ichigo can access various abilities. His control has improved enough that he doesn't need to use a Visored Mask. He can fully merge his human and Hollow sides in order to greatly increase his power and abilities. **'Cero-Enhanced Getsuga Tensho:' Ichigo can use Gran Rey Cero alongside his Getsuga Tensho technique in order to fire an incredibly powerful blast of Reiatsu, capable of harming even an enhanced Yhwach with the Soul King absorbed. Equipment *'Zanpakuto:' A type of weapon used by Shinigami to cut through spiritual bodies and exorcise Hollows. In Ichigo's case, it has no unreleased state, and it spends most of its time in its Shikai form. **'Zangetsu:' Ichigo's True Shikai. It takes the form of a massive Khyber knife that is accompanied by a short sword, which Ichigo dual-wields with ease. ***'Getsuga Tensho:' Ichigo's signature technique. He charges up Zangetsu with Reiatsu and releases it in the shape of a crescent moon. ***'Getsuga Jujisho:' A variant of the Getsuga Tensho that makes use of his True Shikai's two swords. Ichigo releases two blasts out of each sword in a cross shape. **'Tensa Zangetsu:' Ichigo's True Bankai. It takes the form of a massive Khyber knife covered by a sharp white guard with a chain attached to it. It greatly boosts the power of his attacks, as well as his speed. It is normally used alongside the Hollow Merged form. *'Oken Clothing:' A special uniform received during his training in the Soul King's Palace. It's a highly resistant uniform that can endure the friction from breaking through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King's Palace. *'Substitute Shinigami Badge:' A badge that allows Ichigo to separate his human body from his Shinigami form. |-|Fullbring Arc= Powers *'Fullbring:' By bringing out the "soul" out of a precious item, like his Shinigami Badge, Ichigo can slightly recover some of his Shinigami powers. He can manifest them as a brand new uniform. *'Energy Blasts:' By using his Badge, he can shoot out large crosses made out of his Reiatsu. *'Bringer Light:' A Fullbringer technique equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo, which allows him to move faster than the eye can see. Equipment *'Substitute Shinigami Badge:' A badge that allows Ichigo to make use of his Fullbring powers. *'Zangetsu:' After mastering Fullbring, Ichigo recovers his Shinigami abilities and his Zanpakuto. It still has all previous abilities it had before, including his Getsuga Tensho. **'Tensa Zangetsu:' Ichigo's Bankai. It alters the shape of his clothes and turns the blade into a thin katana with increased power. |-|Pre-Timeskip= Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Ichigo's Shinigami form appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. All Shinigami have the ability to levitate or fly. *'Shunpo:' Ichigo is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. With it, he's capable of leaping several miles in a single step. *'Hollow Powers:' Due to his inner Hollow powers, Ichigo can access various abilities. In order to manifest them, he needs to use his Hollow Mask. **'Hollow Form:' In desperate situations, Ichigo's Hollow body can fully take over him and greatly increase his power at the cost of his humanity. In this form, he can regenerate himself. ***'Cero:' Like all Hollows, Ichigo can fire off Cero from his horn. This is a highly potent blast of energy. *'Mugetsu:' Ichigo's most powerful form, where his Spiritual Pressure becomes so great at it creates the illusion of not existing. It greatly enhances Ichigo's power to an insane degree. It allows him to use the Final Getsuga Tensho, an enhanced version of his signature technique that sacrifices all his power for that one attack. This leaves him unable to use his powers afterwards. Equipment *'Substitute Shinigami Badge:' A badge that allows Ichigo to separate his human body from his Shinigami form. *'Zanpakuto:' A type of weapon used by Shinigami to cut through spiritual bodies and exorcise Hollows. In Ichigo's case, it has no unreleased state, and it spends most of its time in its Shikai form. **'Zangetsu:' Ichigo's Shikai. It takes the form of a massive Khyber knife that Ichigo wields with ease. ***'Getsuga Tensho:' Ichigo's signature technique. He charges up Zangetsu with Reiatsu and releases it in the shape of a crescent moon. **'Tensa Zangetsu:' Ichigo's Bankai. It takes the form of a black katana that is much slimmer than the Shikai. It also alters the shape of Ichigo's clothes. It greatly enhances all of Ichigo's physical attributes and turns his Getsuga Tensho into a burst of black spiritual energy, known as Kuroi Getsuga. *'Hollow Mask:' A special mask that allows Ichigo to tap into his Hollow powers, greatly enhancing his attributes. This mask can only be used for a few seconds, and it can make Ichigo go completely berserk, but it can regenerate and be reused multiple times. Key Beginning of Series | Late Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc | Fake Karakura Town Arc | Fullbring Arc | Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Quite hot-headed and impulsive. *Lost most of his powers. *Hollow Form rids him of his human instincts. *His visored form can make him go berserk. *Cannot regenerate when not using Hollow powers. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Healing Users